Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a flying insect attraction station and more particularly to a device for use on the exterior or interior of a structure for attracting and killing flying insects entering the structure or residing around the exterior of the structure and within a short window of time.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous designs of fly traps are commercially available, some use light in the form of color to attract flying insects such as flies, or the like, onto a structure or into an enclosure where they are entrapped and/or killed by a pesticide in solid or gas form. Still, these designs have proven to be only marginally effective at attracting and killing flies within a short window of time. The window of time being measured generally from the moment the fly enters an area, such as the interior or exterior area of a structure, until the fly is attracted to and killed by the suppression means.
It is therefore desirable to provide an attraction station having features that are effective at attracting and killing flying insects within a shortened window of time.
It is further desirable to provide a wall mounted attraction station for use both within and on the exterior of a structure.